I Do Love You, But
by DELETE ME DAMN U
Summary: "I do love you, but-" "See! There it is again! 'I do love you, but. . .' It's always the same! You don't love me. You HATE me!" Nico shadow travelled away, crying openly for the first time in his life.


**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I had this sudden inspiration, so I've decided to write this story. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed, because they keep my spirits up and I'll upload chapters more quickly. I will, I promise. |:)**

* * *

Nico kneeled in front of Hades' chair, trembling.

"_WHAT_ DID YOU DO?" he stormed, making Nico gulp.

Nico looked up at his father, blinking tears out his eyes. All he wanted to do was make his father proud, but he always failed miserably. If he set a toe out of line, Persephone would be tracking him like a cat, reporting back to Hades.

"I . . . I helped Percy," Nico managed, now visibly shaking.

Hades lunged at Nico, which surprised him so much that Nico let his father slash him across the cheek with a sword. Nico's hands flew to his cheeks, clamping down on the deep wound. He looked up at Hades, blinking tightly, but that didn't stop a tear rolling down his cheek, or the blood trickling through his fingers.

Hades looked down at Nico, horror dawning on his face.

"I'm sorry, boy," he apologised, generally looking guilty.

Nico glared up at him. "I hate you! You don't care about me at all! You're not a father, and this isn't a home - it's a prison!"

Hades shook his head. "I . . . I do care for you, Nico." he looked pained. "I love you, but-"

Nico shadow-travelled away, crying openly for the first time in his life. He huddled in the corner of his cuboard bedroom **(A/N: Yes, Harry Potter, I know. :) ) **and sobbed into his knees. He could hear the hushed movements of the skeleton cleaning the kitchen mess away, and Nico tried to be as quiet as he could. But he could not stop tears from falling.

Slowly, suddenly, the door creaked open. Persephone looked down at him, a strange expression on her face. Nico turned away, still trying to staunch the wound, which was bleeding openly and a lot now. He felt dizzy and scared, trying to focus on the wall. The last thing he could remember was Persephone reaching for him, calling his name.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

**Persephone's POV:**

Persephone tapped him on the shoulder when he collapsed. He fell back into her arms, and she squeaked so loudly she was afraid the staff had heard. Then she dragged him out, carefully.

She cared for this boy a lot more than she liked to admit. Persephone crouched down beside the body of her step-son, brushing his hair out the way when she saw it was sticky with blood. A long, deep gash was travelling down his forehead to his neck. It was deep, wide, and made Persephone want to vomit. Instead, she crept into the kitchen and got a bandage, some pills, and cream.

It was the special '_Apollo Accidents - for all you injured Gods and demigods out there!' _Persephone followed the instructions, and then sighed as he regained a little colour.

Persephone picked up her twelve-year-old step son, and with difficulty dragged him into her room. She magicked a black bed into the corner of her room, which clashed horribly with her bright coloured room. Persephone dropped him onto the bed, and then left.

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

Nico woke up, his head throbbing. He groaned, and rolled over. A gentle but firm hand rolled him back, and his mouth was prised open. A sweet liquid was dribbled into his mouth. _Nectar. _Nico was confused. Who would look after him in the underworld? Everyone hated him. Even more, he wasn't on the floor of his cuboard, he was in a soft bed. Nico opened his eyes, but he was overcome with tiredness. The thing he managed to see was his step mom, Persephone, brushing some hair out his eyes.

His dark eyes searched hers. "Why?" he croaked.

Persephone shook her head. "I figured you had earned your right. I care about you like a son - in reality, I always have. But that doesn't mean I won't turn you into a dandelion again."

Nico felt warmed.

She put a warm hand on his icy one. "Now go to sleep, Nico. Your father wants to see you after I've finished caring for you. The only way you can be healed is by sleep."

She was right. Nico could feel his eyes closing. But alarm bells were ringing inside him. His dad wanted to see him? He was scared. But, right now, he was safe, with Persephone. He slowly drifted off to sleep, curling up in a tight ball.

* * *

Nico woke, his head no longer bandaged and Persephone no longer at his side. He was feeling better, but his heart filled with dread at the thought of meeting Hades. He sat up properly, and got a good look at his surroundings.

It was a room. His room. It was huge, with black walls and black floors. Gold embroidered the floor and ceiling, which was quite cool. Nico looked around, and his stomach turned as a figure stepped out the shadows.

Hades.

"Nico, you're awake," Hades said, his eyes flickering.

Nico fought down the urge to say, ''Well, duh,'' so instead he just nodded. He trembled, but hid it quickly.

Hades fiddled with his fingers uncomfortably, looking awkward. "I'm . . . sorry, about what I did."

Nico's fear was suddenly replaced with anger. He glared up at the god, who met his gaze with cool eyes.

'You're not sorry!' he yelled, startling himself as much as he did Hades. "You don't love me - you never have and you never will!"

Hades growled, but he still looked guilty. "I do love you, boy, but-"

"See? There it was again! '_I do love you, but . . .' _It's always the same! You don't love me! You _hate _me!"

Hades growled again, then melted into the shadows.

Nico sobbed. Sometimes, just sometimes, the twelve year old _did _cry, but wouldn't you, if your dad made excuses for not loving you?

_I do love you, but . . ._


End file.
